Flavonoids are major components of dietary supplements and herbal medicines with reported protective activities against microbial infections in humans. However, the precise mechanisms by which these plant derived natural products attenuate microbial infections are unclear. Using a high-throughput screen for type III protein secretion in Gram-negative bacterial pathogens, we discovered specific flavonoids from medicinal plants that do not interfere with bacterial growth can effectively antagonize this key bacterial virulence pathway and prevent Salmonella typhimurium invasion of host cells. To determine how specific flavonoids can antagonize type III secretion systems (T3SSs) and attenuate bacterial virulence, this application will 1) develop more potent flavonoid analogs, 2) determine flavonoid T3SS inhibitor mechanism of action and 3) analyze more active flavonoids in cellular and animals of S. typhimurium infection. As many Gram-negative bacterial pathogens use type III protein secretion systems to infection host cells, elucidating the mechanisms by which flavonoids inhibit bacterial virulence should reveal new targets and lead compounds that could be used to selectively target pathogenic bacteria and preserve beneficial host microbiota. Given the emergence of new and antibiotic-resistant bacterial pathogens, our studies should afford new anti-infective agents combat bacterial infections in humans.